Paint brushes for household and commercial use have a well established form. A handle, generally of wood or plastic, has a hand grip end and a head end to which a ferrule is secured. The ferrule end is generally in the form of a rectangular solid while the grip end is generally oblong and gently rounded for an easy grip. A ferrule to which the bristles are attached surrounds the head end of the handle, and is nailed or otherwise secured in place.
Paint brush handles should be resistant to the solvents commonly used to clean paint brushes. In addition the handle should be comfortable to grip and be able to retain securely the nails, staples, or other fasteners used to hold the ferrule in place.